


White Line Fever

by TheFoxofFiction



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Caring Hunk, Caring Pidge, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, I'm a mess for rare pair ot3's!, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Sick Character, Sick Keith (Voltron), Sickfic, Team Dynamics, Team as Family, Whump Keith, worried lance, worried shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 03:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10845942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFoxofFiction/pseuds/TheFoxofFiction
Summary: While doing a training exercise on a deserted planet Keith gets bitten by a bug and gets sick fast and things only gets worse from there.





	White Line Fever

**Author's Note:**

> There's not enough sick or hurt Keith in this fandom *clenches fist*

  “I still can’t believe this is a training exercise.” Lance muttered there he walked a couple of steps before Keith. “All we have to do it get from wherever Shiro dumped us on this planet to the mid point where he’s waiting with Black.” Lance threw his arms up in the air “And we can’t even use our com’s unless it’s an emergency.”

  “Can you stop complaining?” Keith asked in a grumble.

  “Shut up Mullet, I can complain how much I want.” Keith groaned giving away a curse under his breath.

  “Why do Shiro keep demanding that we work together so much?” Keith grumbled to himself.

The path they walked along was on a slight hill, the high purple trees that looked like weird palm trees grew on the sides along with other strange coloured vegetation, birds screamed in the trees and now and again they saw a strange lizard like otter that rushed away in fright. Hunk and Pidge were on the other side of the jungle, while he was stick here with Lance.

Keith tried to get on friendlier terms with the blue paladin after both Hunk and Pidge had cornered him several weeks ago as they declared that they loved him. Lance hadn’t been all too happy about it, grumbling about betrayal. Shiro had just smiled before patting his shoulder and with that innocent smile told them to use protections, which had resulted in three very, very red paladins and a confused question from Allura and Coran.

Keith was thinking so hard that he didn’t hear the slipper of wings not feel how a small white bug landed on his neck; it was about as big as his thumbnail, it was when it bit that he cried out in pain and slammed his hand to his neck, feeling the bug crush under his hand and fall to the floor, Keith rubbed at the spot cursing loudly.

  “What?” Lance asked turning around to face him.

  “A bug fucking bit me.” Keith spat, Lance burst out laughing.

  “Even the bug’s hate you.” he laughed as he started to walk again. “Come on, the faster we get to where Shiro and Black are, the faster we can leave.”

  “Oh shut up.” Keith grumbled.

 

 

Lance cast a look backwards and scowled, Keith was lagging behind.

  “Hurry up Mullet! Or I’ll leave you behind.”

  “Shut up!” Keith snapped and walked a bit faster.

The world was swimming before him and the light from the suns in the air was blinding, Keith hugged around himself to try and get warm again, when had everything gotten so cold? Why didn’t Lance seem to notice the drop in temperature? His body felt heavy and it hurt to breathe as he panted for air. Shaking and shivering at the same time as he sweated heavily.

Keith blinked hastily to get the sweat away but also to try and get his vision to stop swimming. He didn’t feel okay anymore, his neck throbbed, he opened his mouth to call out for Lance, but the world blackened out around him and his knees gave out.

Lance stopped when he heard the crash behind him and he turned around to see how Keith lied on the ground in an uncomfortable heap.

  “Shit!” Lance cursed as he skidded over to where Keith was crashing to his knees next to the red paladin. “Keith!” he turned Keith around and lifted him, Keith head fell back making his helmet slip off due to the sweat and clank as it landed on the ground. Keith’s pale face was flushed and his breathing was ragged and shallow. “Keith!” Lance called again as he patted Keith on the cheek. “Hey, come on buddy look at me!” Lance stroked some of Keith’s sweat soaked bangs from his face, Keith stirred slightly, his eyelids fluttering before he slowly peeled his eyes open looking up, but his eyes didn’t focus. “Keith!” Lance called again.

  “...Lance?” Keith croaked out.

  “What’s wrong with you?”

  “I- I don’t...” Keith mumbled out before his eyes slid shut again.

  “Keith?” Lance patted him on the cheek again, but Keith didn’t stir this time, Lance slapped him hard, making Keith jolt. “Stay awake!” Lance snapped. “You’re gonna stay awake.” Lance stood pulling Keith with him, Keith swayed heavily when he got to his feet and his knees threatened to buckle again.

  “S- Sorry Lance...” Keith croaked out as they slowly moved.

  “Don’t apologize.” Lance bit out, before he grabbed Keith’s helmet with one hand and then pressed the com in his helmet.

  “ _Lance? Didn’t I tell you to only use the com in emergencies?_ ”

  “You did Shiro, but it’s Keith, a bug bit him and now he’s in really bad shape.” Lance cursed when Keith suddenly collapsed next to him, and Lance dropped Keith’s helmet in order to hold the red paladin, and keep him from falling to the ground again. “It’s really bad!”

  “ _I can’t land Black in the terrain of the jungle, you’re gonna need to carry him here._ ”

  “Got it.” Lance turned off the com and looked to Keith who was panting harshly as the only thing keeping him up was Lance, his eyes blinked harshly but he seemed to have trouble keeping them open. “Okay, Keith.” Lance said as he bended down to pick up Keith’s helmet and put it on the red paladin again, before he changed his hold on Keith’s arms until he stood before Keith. “Get on.”

Keith slumped forward against him while Lance hoisted Keith up on his back in a piggy back. Keith wasn’t the heaviest person, but now when he barely had any strength in his body he seemed to weight more than normal.

  “You’re gonna be fine Keith, just hang on, okay.” Lance said as he started to run, Keith clung weakly to him.

Lance cast a look back to Keith now and again to make sure the red paladin still breathed.

The clearing opened up before them and Lance saw Black tower over the palm trees. Hunk and Pidge were already there.

  “GUYS!” Lance called as he ran up to them wheezing for breath.

  “Lance! How’s Keith?” Shiro asked the moment Lance got up to them. Lance gave them a pained look.

  “He’s worse... I don’t know what’s wrong with him...”

Shiro took Keith from Lance’s back and flinched at the heat that radiated from the red paladin, but it was first now Lance saw the bite, it wasn’t red or irritated it was white, and several while lines spread from it, one going around Keith’s throat like a collar, while several other lines disappeared under the body suit while others had crawled up Keith’s face to circle at his eyes and mouth but also up to be hidden by Keith’s black hair.

  “What the fuck is that!” Lance barked as he pointed at the white bite. Shiro scowled at him, before he looked down at the markings.

  “I don’t know, let’s get him back to the castle Coran and Allura might know what’s wrong with him.” Shiro said.

A hard shiver wracked thru Keith limp body causing him to whimper and they all saw how the white lines grew thicker.

  “Shit.”

 

 

Coran screamed when they got back to the castle and he saw Keith, causing the paladins and Allura jump in surprise.

  “HOW IS THAT SICKNESS STILL ALIVE?!” he shouted moustache frizzled up as if he stuck his finger in a charger.

  “Coran! Is there any way to stop it?!” Shiro barked in an urgent tone. Coran jolted before he scowled down at Keith in Shiro’s arms.

  “There is no fast way to fix it. First we need to get the white bug’s poison out and it is not the most pain free thing to do and then he needs rest and a lot of warmth.” Coran said.

 

Keith was placed on the medical bay’s bed. Coran had walked away to get something and returned with a strange looking device that made the paladins share unsure looks.

  “I’ll need you to hold him down, because this will hurt.” Coran said as he placed the device on the small bulge that had been created where the bite was. “Hold him down.” Coran said before he pressed a button and the device flashed to life, giving away a low vibrating noise before it jolted, and Keith’s whole body jerked with it, Hunk quickly put his whole weight on Keith’s legs, while Allura and Shiro held Keith’s shoulders down while Lance and Pidge held the arms. The scream that was thorn from Keith’s throat made the others grimace in pain as well, Coran concentrated on the device he held in and then it gave away a noise and the consent of the bulge started to exit the bite it was green and thick, making Hunk gag.

 

Coran gave away a triumphant noise as he removed the device; Keith’s body went limp as he took shaky breaths, the white lines were gone from his body and the device was full of the thick green mush. Coran turned to the paladins.

  “Keep him warm, and let him rest.” He said before he left to depose the content of the device, Keith was shivering harshly there he laid on the bed, teeth clattering. Hunk moved forward and gathered Keith in his arms.

  “Let’s get you to bed, okay.” The yellow paladin exited the medical bay, followed by Pidge.

  “They’ll make sure he’s well cared for.” Allura said and smiled.

  “No one can be uncared for when Hunk is their boyfriend.” Lance chuckled causing Shiro to smile at him.

 

 

Keith groaned slowly blinking his eyes open to find himself held close to a snoring Hunk, bundled up in several blankets, the sound of tapping keys made his turn his head, it felt heavy and the world tilted slightly at the moment.

  “Don’t move.” Pidge spoke there she sat at his side. “Coran said you need rest.”

  “What... happened?” Keith croaked out in confusion.

  “The bug that bit you were a white fever bug, Coran managed to get the poison out, so now you don’t look like an albino zebra anymore.” She snickered at him, before she put her computer away and brushed some of Keith’s locks away from his still too warm face. “How are you feeling?” Keith blinked at her, before he sighed, letting himself relax against Hunk’s soft but sturdy body

  “Tired, cold... do I have fever?” Pidge nodded. Keith sighed again letting his eyes fall close again.

  “Rest up okay, me and Hunk aren’t going anywhere.” She leaned in and kissed him on the forehead, making Keith chuckle softly, before he exhaled heavily Hunk wound his arms around Keith in his sleep giving away a mumble, Keith smiled when he fell asleep again. Pidge took her computer back and leaned back to rest against Keith’s body and Hunk’s knee.

**Author's Note:**

> like always, hurt and fluff  
> Kudos and comments are loved


End file.
